


3 am.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Horror, Mary Never Died, Murder, Winchesters were never hunters, lawyer!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Prompt : @writing-prompt-s : It’s 3am. Your partner gets out of bed to use the restroom, after they return to bed and you are drifting back to sleep, you are surprised by a knock at the bedroom door. It’s your partner … asking why the door is locked.





	1. 3 am

Groaning in your sleep as you feel the bed shift, you crack and eye open and look at the time. You hear his light foot steps leave the room and the bathroom light flicks on and floods the hallway with light. Squeezing your eyes shut, you bury your face into the pillow, and pull the blanket up higher.

You’re almost back asleep when you hear the bedroom door click shut, and his soft footsteps coming back to bed. You feel it shift with his weight  and smile as his arm goes around you. Snuggling back into the warmth of him, you fall back asleep.

* * *

“Baby?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Baby!?” You hear a knock on the door. Confused you crack open your eyes. “Baby, why is the bedroom door locked.. What’s going on?”

“Wha-” Your eyes go wide as you hear your husband outside the bedroom door. Panic sets in, you’re too afraid to turn. “Dean?”

“ **Baby!?** ” His banging on the door louder now.

“ **DEAN!** ” Your shrill voice echos as you get dragged under the blankets and into darkness. You can faintly hear the door break down as Dean calls out for you.

 


	2. Questioned.

Kicking the door in, he heard your screams echoing into silence. “ **Y/n!?** ” yelled, frantic, as his eyes scanned the room. “ **Baby!?** ” His wide eyes moved past the open window, and he ran for it, his bare chest hanging out into the cold night air as he looked both ways up the street. “ **Y/N!!!** ” He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping, _praying_ you would hear him and give him some sign as to which way you had been taken.

When he heard nothing, he ran back inside, running for the phone. Dean Winchester did the only thing he knew to do. He dialed 911.

“ _911, what’s your emergency-_ ”

“She’s gone.” He was panicking, coming back into the room to search it again. Afraid he missed something.

“ _Who’s gone, Sir_?”

“My wife! She’s- Fuck, she’s just gone. You need to get here-”

“ _Sir, I need to you calm down a-_ ”

“ **LIKE FUCK CALM DOWN!** ” He yelled at the woman on the other line. “ **SHE’S FUCKING GONE! I WENT TO TAKE A PISS, AND CAME BACK TO HER SCREAMING AND SHE’S JUST NOT FUCKING THERE!** ”

“ _I understand your panic, please. I need you to just calm down, and tell me where you are.._ ”

* * *

“Looks like forced entry.. But not at the front door?” A young officer was checking out the broken bedroom door.

“That was me.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. “Door was locked when I came back. _Please_.. You have to let me go out there and look for her.” He looked up, pleading at the older officer in front of him.

“We have every available officer on the lookout. We’ll find her.” The officer put a hand to Dean’s shoulder. “But we need you to answer some questions. It could help. You could have seen, or heard something.. Go over it, one more time.”

Dean sighed, glancing over at the pillow you had been sleeping on just 30 minutes earlier. “I woke up, sometime around 3am. She was asleep next to me. She probably even woke up, she usually does, but then goes right back to sleep.” He ran his fingers through his hair, licked his lips. “I went to the bathroom up the hall, saw nothing, and heard nothing. When I came out, my bedroom door was closed. I didn’t do that, we leave it open. _Always_. I tried the knob, and it was locked. I knocked on the door, called out to her and she answered. **She was here! She was right fucking here!** ” He was smacking his hand on the bed next to where he sat, where your feet should still be as you slept. “I heard her scream, and _panicked_. I kicked the fucking door in, and she was just _ **gone**_.”

“Neighbors said they heard you screaming-”

“ **Of course I was fucking screaming!** ” Dean shot him an angry look. “You hear your wife scream like that, come in and find her gone, you telling me you _won’t_ run to the fucking open window and call out for her?”

“The window was open?” The officer looked over at it, lace curtains blowing gently in the breeze.

“It’s a cool night, wife complains I’m like a furnace, so we left the window open for the breeze.. Figured that’s how… _whoever_ , got in.” Dean shrugged, tear running down his cheek. “ _Please_. Let me go out and look for her.. I can’t do this without her. I can’t live, _she’s my everything_.”

* * *

A week became two. There were no signs, and Dean was shutting down. Then came the knock on his door. He pulled it open, and when he saw the officer on the other side, he was both hopeful, and terrified.

“How ya holdin’ up, Dean?” Dean just shrugged. “I hate to do this to ya, but we have some more questions.”

Dean groaned. “Look, Officer Wilson-”

“Sorry, Kid.” He gave Dean an apologetic look. “But I gotta take you in, ask you some more questions. You can come, _or_ I can cuff ya.”

“Just let me grab my shoes.” Dean shook his head and heading back in.

* * *

Then he knew he couldn’t put it off anymore. He had to make the one phone call he had been avoiding. “Sammy?”

“ _Dean?_ ” His younger brother sounded confused. “ _Something must be wrong, or you wouldn’t be calling me… Is it dad? Something happen at work-_ ”

Dean ran his hand over his face. “I need a lawyer, Sammy.”

“ _What’d you do now?_ ” Sam groaned. “ _I’m barely in at this firm, I can’t drop everything to come deal with your shit, Dean, I-_ ”

“She’s missing.” Sam stopped immediately, and Dean heard the intake of breath. His brother had always liked you. Before Sam could ask anything, Dean continued. “Been just over two weeks.” Dean was choked up, trying to keep from crying. “I think they think I did it, Sammy. I just want my fucking wife home, and they think I killed her..”


	3. Hunting.

“It’s absurd to think Mr Winchester would kill his wife.” Sam stood in the courtroom in his best suit. “Look at him.” He gestured widely, turning to Dean. “He’s barely holding it together, they were _trying for a child_ , for all he knew, she was _pregnant_ when she disappeared.”

Dean choked back a sob, having not even considered that, and it hurt. The idea of losing not just his wife, but an unborn child killed him.

“Look at him.” Sam said again. He hadn’t told Dean everything he would say to the jury because he wanted a few reactions to be genuine, like this one. “She was his _life_. Sure, he got into trouble as a teen, but she made him a _better man_. He’d still get drunk, get _a little_ rowdy, but he was harmless. He’s a family man, working on his family only to have it ripped away from him. He will _never_ hold her as she sleeps, he will _never_ sing to the child they _could have had_ , like his mother did to him.” Sam heard their mother sniffle in the stands, and their father’s faint whispers trying to calm her, though his own voice shook.

“Can you really live with letting a kidnapper, and possible murderer get away free, without justice, while _this man_ ,” He gestured to Dean again. “this _loving_ husband, has spent the last six months mourning his missing wife, without a _word_ of update, from a prison cell? There is no evidence to prove he did it, because he didn’t. He’s innocent.”

* * *

Dean tuned out most of the trial, he couldn’t take hearing how they thought he killed his wife. He answered questions when asked, and let his brother do the rest. And then came the verdict that shattered his world.

“We find the defendant, Dean Winchester, Guilty.”

Mary cried out, but Dean sat there numb. He couldn’t believe it. With no body, no evidence, they still found him guilty of something he didn’t do. “Dean.” He squeezed his eyes shut, tears running freely down his face. “ _Dean_!”

He opened his eyes and saw the hazel  from his brothers looking back at him. “Sammy-”

“It’s not over, Dean.” Sam shook his head. “I’ll fight this with everything I’ve got, everything I know. I _swear_ , Dean. I _won’t_ leave you in there, and we won’t stop looking for her.”

Dean nodded, he hadn’t heard  his sentence, and he didn’t care. It couldn’t be worse than how he was already living, a shell of a man without you around.

Getting up as the bailiff stood in front of him, he took one final glance at his mother who cried against her husbands chest. Then he walked out, not knowing when he’d see her again.

* * *

“Winchester!”

Dean looked up from the bed of his cell. “Yeah?”

“Come on, let’s go.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “Go where?”

Walking in, the guard grabbed him and shoved him out. “Just get moving.”

An hour later, he was walking out the door, and there stood his father by his pickup truck. “ _Dad_?”

John smiled. “Hey, son.”

“What-” He was confused. “I mean, I was _good_ , but-”

“Model prisoner.” John smiled, and pulled him into a hug. “Your brother’s been working his ass off. They didn’t tell you?” Dean shook his head. “Well, in that case, Happy birthday, Dean.”

“Thanks dad.” Dean chuckled. John motioned to the truck after letting his son go, and Dean moved around to hop in. “Where’s mom?”

“Busy. Sammy’s finishing up you being out, so I came to get you.” John hopped into the driver seat and both doors shut. “ _Also_ was tasked with giving you this.”

“What is it?” Dean asked as John tossed some folders into his lap. His face paled when he saw your name. Opening it, it was the case file. “Dad-”

“Your mother and I haven’t been sitting on our asses for the last 5 years, Dean.” John pulled away from the prison, and was quiet until he was past the gates. “We’ve been hunting.”

“Hunting _what_?” Dean looked up, confused, then back at not just your file, but the other files with it. “Who _are_ these people?”

“Hunting what took your wife. All those people went missing the same way.” He looked at his son. “We _told you_ we’d find her, Dean. Even if it kills us, we’ll hunt the son of a bitch that took her down.” He reached under his seat, and handed his son a gun. “ _Thank god_ your brother is a lawyer, we’re going to need one.”


End file.
